Chaos Shrine
|caption = Chaos Shrine in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Starter |music = *''Chaos Shrine'' *''Battle (Final Fantasy)'' |game = SSF2 |series = FINAL FANTASY |legality = Banned }} Chaos Shrine ( ), also known as the Temple of Fiends, is one of the many starter stages in Super Smash Flash 2 and the first ever stage representation in the series, following 's appearance in the first game. It was added in demo v0.7 as part of the surprise for 's inclusion. Layout The Chaos Shrine in Super Smash Flash 2, is a mix of many Chaos Shrines found in the FINAL FANTASY series: Dissidia, Past Chaos Shrine, and Present Chaos Shrine. It consists of a long plain hallway with two small plateaus on each side of the edges. It appears to be floating in an alternative space dimension much like the Chaos Shrine of the past did; though it retains its deserted feeling of Chaos Shrine of the present. Various colors and textures are based on Dissidia's design. A large number of bats can be seen in Chaos Shrine flying around the roof, but they do not harm the players. The four fiends are also seen floating in the background: Tiamat, the Kraken, the Lich, and Marilith. Any hazards are unknown at the moment. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Chaos Shrine, a calm remix of the theme that plays on the level of the same name in . *The alternate music track is Battle (Final Fantasy), a rock remix of the theme that plays during a random encounter in FINAL FANTASY. Tournament legality This stage is banned in tournament play. Though the layout is simple enough, the stage is very large and has huge boundaries, making KOs much more difficult than on other stages. Also, there are walls on the sides of the main fighting area, preventing horizontal KOs and enabling extended wall combos. The stage also has no floating platforms, giving similar advantages to characters as stages such as and Tower of Salvation. These faults, though fairly minor on their own, add up pretty fast. Origin The Chaos Shrine appears early on in the original FINAL FANTASY. The Warriors of Light are sent to this deserted temple to rescue the princess Sarah from the evil lord Garland. The temple was found in a bad state and filled with bats. Upon encountering Garland, he will speak his famous line ("I, Garland, shall knock you all down.") and a boss battle would be triggered. Chaos Shrine reappears later on in the story, when the Light Warriors have gathered all the four orbs and defeated the four fiends. The Light Warriors head to the Chaos Shrine 2000 years in the past for the last showdown with Garland, who has become the God of Discord, Chaos. The whole temple is dragged into a distorted dimension by Chaos as he confronts the Light Warriors. The Temple of Fiends makes another appearance in both Dissidia: FINAL FANTASY and Dissidia 012 FINAL FANTASY as a stage wherein one can fight. Gallery Screenshots Chaos Shrine class taunts.png| . , , and taunting. The door on Chaos Shrine.png|The door on the left side. Here in Chaos Shrine.png| and Simon on Chaos Shrine. Early design Final fantasia.png|Chaos Shrine's first early design. Trivia *When first introduced in v0.7, Chaos Shrine was added as an unlockable stage which became available by unlocking Black Mage. Starting with v0.8, Chaos Shrine was changed into a starter stage. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series